


Just This Once

by Huggable_Fangirl (orphan_account)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, fluffy coveted blankets, general Hat Films weirdness, nighttime cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Huggable_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can't sleep. Neither can Trott apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn't intended to be a Troffy or a Hatsome fic because I can't write fluff romance that well, so deal with the shippy-ish feel of it. I also set it back when they were all living together. I was messing around and decided why not, so there. Have fun with that.

Alex shifted slightly in his bed. Rolling over onto his side, he briefly checked the time. _Two thirty in the morning._ Brilliant. Yet another night without much sleep it would seem. He groaned quietly before burying his face in his pillow. No matter how much he rolled around it was impossible to lay there and doze. Eventually, Smith settled on just staring up at the ceiling in the dark. He was tired, who wouldn't be at this hour, but for some reason his stupid brain just wouldn't slow down. He scowled at himself. He tried to close his eyes and not open them, hoping he could rest that way, but no. His eyelids would sporadically open and he would find his drifting state interrupted. At what he approximated to be about three or four in the morning, he heard quiet footsteps coming down the hall to his room. That gave him three possibilities. It was either Trott, Ross, or some random person who managed to break in. If it was a random person, he would do best to either get a weapon or stay there, and if it was Ross or Trott then they were likely getting some water or something. He tried to close his eyes again, but when the footsteps stopped outside his door, he couldn't help but open them. Alex could hear the quiet creaking of his door opening before a silhouette began to shuffle to his bed. Smith sat up and rubbed his eyes. After some considerable squinting, he blinked in confusion.

“Trott?” Smith's voice was croaky, but audible. “What do you want?”

Chris wordlessly climbed into Alex's bed and curled up against the taller man. Smith stared at Trott incredulously. “Chris, why are you getting in my bed?”

Smith could feel Trott's nose scrunch up against his chest. “Nightmare,” the smaller man mumbled quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

Smith opened his mouth to complain, Trott should learn to deal with his scary dreams on his own, but he felt how warm and fuzzy Trott's blanket was against his side. Oh how he envied that blanket. He sighed to himself quietly before laying back down and hugging Chris. The small man rested his head on Alex's arm before pressing himself closer to Smith. Alex almost pulled away completely when he remembered that Trott slept naked; he was not dealing with any nighttime erections or wet dreams tonight, but he felt Chris' breathing even out and decided he would overlook it. Just this once. He could make an exception just this once.

~

Ross stretched and looked out the window calmly. It was rather cloudy, but the sun was out enough for it to be fairly sunny. Ross made sure that his breakfast of eggs wasn't going to burn before making his way to Chris' room. He knocked on the door and after receiving no reply, opened it. Oddly enough he found Trott and Trott's favorite blanket missing. He raised his eyebrow and walked over to Smith's room. He opened the door, ready to yell at Alex to wake up before he froze. Alex was sleeping, that was normal. What wasn't normal was the head of brown hair that was tucked into Smith's side. Ross walked closer. Yup, it was Trott. Trott was naked in Smith's bed. Knowing Smith, Alex was probably wearing boxers, assuming that they hadn't spent the night doing each other. They would have needed to be quiet for that; Trott was a bit on the loud side. Ross frowned and pulled off the blankets. And there was Chris' blanket. Ross dropped the pile of fabric onto the floor and turned on Smith's obnoxious alarm. Alex sat up so fast he woke up Trott, both of whom blushed slightly when they noticed Ross watching them.

“Don't suppose anything exciting happened last night?”

Their faces were priceless; Ross wished he'd gotten it on camera. Trott desperately tried to explain that he didn't swing that way, while Smith just got up to get some clothes on. Both of them were noticeably embarrassed.

“Look, Ross mate, I swear we didn't do anything last night! You know I don't like sleeping in clothes!”

“Uh huh. So why were the two of you almost completely naked and in bed together?”

Smith glared at the other two Sirs. “Look mate, Trott sneaked into my room at four in the morning. I had nothing to do with this.”

Trott seemed even more abashed at that. “I had a bad dream and I wanted someone to cuddle...”

Ross stared at Trott blankly for a moment before sighing. “Never mind. I've made us some breakfast, so lets just go eat and forget this ever happened. Alright?”

Alex and Chris mumbled their agreement as Smith pulled on a sweater and Trott walked over to his room to get something to hide his ever so slight erection.


End file.
